Promises
by KandHforever
Summary: HRE has a promise to keep to Italy, and will fulfill it in whatever way he can. Even if he doesn't know he is. Italy & HRE/Germany.


A blonde and baby-blue eyed nation grasped a map, looking at it every which way to figure out where he had been, were he was currently, and how close he was to his destination. He had been walking for several weeks, following and old map from the early 1600's. He had received it right before going off to war - a big mistake for both him and the ones he loved, not to mention his whole nation. Not that the nation mattered to him anymore...

The Holy Roman Empire had dissolved in 1806, and if his information was correct, it was now 2011. Quite a difference, so nothing could be done. The map was very vague, also, and showed no border lines of the current countries. By HRE's guess, he was now nearing the southern end of Switzerland. How he had passed through was unknown to him, since he had heard some tales of his violent outbursts when his territory was invaded. It was almost like...he was invisible. After a while, he came to a sign. "_Benvenuti in Italia_", it read.

Holy Roman Empire paused. When he stepped over that line, he would be at his destination. What would he say? Would Italy still remember him after all this time? He had changed; grown taller, thinner, more muscular. His hair had darkened to a dirty blonde, but he was still HRE. His bella Italy would remember him, he was sure.

He took one last deep breath, and stepped over the border into Italy's home. Looking around, it was so different than he remembered. Large, automated machines moved around quickly carrying passengers...cars? Huge, twenty story buildings dotted what he was sure used to be farmland. Where could he find Italy? Rome? But that was in the Southern portion, so maybe another place? HRE looked around for any hints. Not far from him, a sign with several different cities and the distance to each was listed. "Milan - 20 miles"

It seemed like a good chose for Italia to live. It was the second largest city and clearly in Northern Italy. But...20 more miles? HRE was nearly completely out of steam...he looked around this new modernized world once again, and saw a two-wheeled one person transportation device. He tilted his head. It looked vaguely familiar, and he was pretty sure at one time or another he had learned how to use one. He made his way over to the little out door shop that hosted them. He pointed to one of the larger ones and took out some money, but about twenty euros to little. The man he was trying to communicate with smiled under his thick grey mustache and shook his head, "Non preoccupatevi, ne avete bisogno più di me." HRE tried to find his way through these words. His Italian was very rusty.

"I...I'm sorry, sir. I don't speak much Italian," he spoke in the countries' neutral language. He gave the money to the man, who immediately gave it back. In his hands, he made a heart. HRE looked at him, confused, but shoved the map in his pocket and took off on the bike. "Buona fortuna in amore!" the man called after him.

HRE followed the signs until the sun finally set. He pulled over his bike, which he had been able to ride naturally. He once again set up his little tent and laid down, looking up at the stars. He picked out Pisces, which depicted Aphrodite and Eros, forever bound together so they would not get separated. While admiring the sky, smoke from a chimney caught his eye. Would they let him stay the night? So far, his experience with Italians had been very good and they were kind. Leaving his tent set up, he wandered towards the smoke.

After about thirty minutes, the large red brick cottage came into view. It was two stories, had several large windows and one stained glass window in the back. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma of pasta and tomato sauce. Stumbling over several rocks and his own exhaustion, HRE slowly walked toward the front door. Full of hope, he knocked on the door.

Inside, an Auburn haired man stopped his spaghetti making. "Germany?" he asked happily as he ran towards the door. On his tip-toes, he looked through the peep hole. "Huh? That isn't Germany...Oh well," he frowned slightly and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Oh, uh, hello sir. I'm so thankful you speak my language. I'm very sorry to bother you but I smelt the delicious pasta you were making and-"

Italy hugged the man and ushered him into his home. "Oh, I love pasta so much! You must have some...oh, you're exhausted, bello straniero! Take a seat over by the fireplace."

Amazed at the kindness, HRE thanked him. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, what can I call you?"

Italy smiled and tasted his sauce, "Just call me Feliciano. And what about you? Pasta is ready, please eat all you want. You look starved."

HRE stood up and helped himself to a large plate, "I am starving," he laughed, "I've been walking for a few weeks. Tell me, where exactly is this? And...you can call me Frederick." He let the spaghetti wrap itself around his fork and into his drooling mouth. "This is great!"

"When you are Italy like me, you learn to make delicious pasta! We're about five miles north of Milan," he smiled and tilted his head. Something about this man...was familiar.

HRE blushed and looked away. He thought he had heard this man say he _was_ Italy. That couldn't be, because his Italy was a girl. A beautiful, young, energetic girl. "Well, thank you for the food. I should probably go as not to bother you."

"Oh no, please stay! Ludwig was going to come, but something important must have popped up. I...I don't want to be here by myself. It's scary being in the middle of the woods." The Italian rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

The blonde former-empire blushed more, thinking of someone wanting him. "So, have you lived here very long? The house looks so new," he tried, continuing conversation.

Italy laughed, "All of my life! You're so funny, Frederick. Where else would I live?" HRE paused.

What? He didn't know! Maybe he was from France or Switzerland or even Germany! But maybe this was just part of his Italianish-ness...

"Oh, very sorry. I wasn't thinking. I meant this particular location."

"I lived in Rome before, but this is much more peaceful, ve?" Ve?

HRE looked around the large living area. On the wall where pictures of what must have been Ludwig, pasta, and some reproductions of famous Italian art. "Huh, I look very similar to your Ludwig, don't I?"

Italy looked back and forth a few times, "No, I don't see it. Want to look through some of my picture albums? So much history..." HRE nodded as Feliciano set down his empty plate and went to a large chest full of pictures, most very old miniature portraits.

"Wow...how old are these?"

"Several hundred years old at the youngest! No, that's a lie. The photos are much more modern, obviously." HRE fingered one of the photographs, of what he guessed was Feliciano on vacation.

"I've never seen any of these before." Italy looked at him confused.

"You've never seen pictures before? They've been around for a very long time!" HRE blushed at his ignorance.

"I've...been gone for a very long time. I'm actually looking for someone right now, but I shouldn't bother you with that."

Italy shook his head, "Oh no, I feel your pain. I had a childhood love...they went to war and never came back. My big brother said they died. Love is painful, ve?"

HRE nodded, looking in the newer albums, gradually going to times more and more distant. "What was she like?"

Italy laughed, "It was a boy! He was so scary at first, but then I grew to love him. He wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't. I'm lazy and weak and easily scared. I wouldn't have only been in his way."

Holy Roman Empire chocked back his tears, "I also went off to war and left my love. She was so cute. Auburn hair - very similar in colour to yours- silky porcelain skin, thin limbs...oh, Feliciano, she was so beautiful. She was our maid of sorts, and she would clean around the house while I watched her from afar. I eventually worked up the strength to talk to her, but I was going to war shortly. I broke both of our hearts."

Italy shook his head slightly, "I'm so sorry for you. I...I have a picture of him if you'd like to see it." HRE nodded and Italy carefully unwrapped the paper from around a very old painting. It depicted a family-type setting, with two teenagers acting as the mother and father, and two children.

"That's him," Italy pointed at the young boy. HRE rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"That is...me? And that girl is Italia!" He looked at Italy with confused eyes.

"That isn't a girl, that's me. And I'm Italy...Wow this is such a coincidence!" HRE shook his head and rubbed his temple. A tear formed in one of his eyes.

"Italy? I am the Holy Roman Empire."

Italy's face went white, "HRE? Really? I know you said you would come back, but France said you died!" Italy hugged the blonde empire, who kissed his forehead before hugging back.

"I kept my promise, Italy! I won't leave you ever again, I swear!"

~o~

"Italia, Italia, wake up!" Germany shouted while shaking his sleeping partner. Italy murmured "Holy Roman?" with one eye opened, his vision still blurred from sleep.

"No, Germany. You were crying. Is everything alright?" Italy hugged Germany sleepily and nodded into his shoulder. "It's just a dream, you know."

"I know."

"Please, don't let it get to you. I'll be here, always," he said softly, hoping to get his partner back to sleep before sunrise.

"...I know."

* * *

><p>Obviously, I think HRE is Germany hehe. I thought this up while half asleep this morning...you can probably tell. Also, I just sorta came up with Frederick because come on it'd be weird to go into someone's home and say, "Yo, I'm da Holy Roman Empire, what up?"<p>

Italian: _Benvenuti in Italia_ - Welcome to Italy

Non preoccupatevi, ne avete bisogno più di me - Don't worry, you need it more than me.

Buona fortuna in amore! - Good luck in love!

Bello straniero - handsome stranger

I doubt most of those are correct, as I don't know Italian. I also used miles because I don't know how to figure out kilometer...*is an idiot*


End file.
